


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 72: Fixed

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-14
Updated: 2007-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 72: Fixed

The foot and leg sticking out into the corridor could only belong to one person. Only Blaise Zabini walked around sharply pressed. The running joke in the hydroponics lab was that Blaise brought a Chinese laundryman as his personal item.

Peter crouched down and tapped Blaise's ankle.

There was a muffled thump followed by the exclamation, "Piss off!" from somewhere inside the alcove, accompanied by the ankle shaking roughly. Not at all what Peter was expecting in reply. He peered in to see Blaise poking at an interior panel and fumbling with his tablet.

"There's no need to be rude," he said mildly.

Blaise looked away from his work. "Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you were Dr McKay."

"You talk to your boss like that." Peter raised an eyebrow.

"No, I talk to McKay like that."

"Right. So what are you doing under there?"

"Trying to convince an uncooperative Ancient device to work as advertised."

"I beg your pardon?"

"One of the few bits of machinery around here that came with clear directions."

"There does seem to be a lack of that, yes."

"Didn't you notice it's rather hot in the control room?"

"Now that you mention it..."

Blaise slid himself out from the alcove.

"And what exactly are *you* doing working on the air conditioning?"

"Anyone properly qualified is either off-world, in the infirmary, or doesn't have the gene. Yes, it could have waited until someone returned, but I'm scheduled to be in the control room shortly, and I'd rather expend a little effort here so I don't have to spend my shift sweating."

"Ah." Peter grinned.

"Well, " Blaise said as he dusted off his trousers, "If you'll excuse me..." He turned and left without waiting for a reply.

~~~

Once he was out of Peter's sight, Blaise virtually collapsed against the wall and sighed in relief that Peter hadn't *seen*. He knew he was taking a risk using magic outside his quarters, but levitating the computer had just made the work that much easier.

A quick look at the computer revealed a small ding in the case, something that likely wouldn't be noticed, but Blaise wasn't about to take any chances. He could do a _reparo_ , or something. Later. Right now it was time to head to the control room. The now properly air-conditioned control room.

Blaise almost smiled.


End file.
